Nao and Natsumi
by unami
Summary: What happens when you join a host club, but don't tell the person closest to you? My first written fanfic. Reviews are most welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! Hatori Bisco-san is the owner of this entertaining series.**

* * *

"Come on Natsumi-chan, you've been at Ouran for 3 months and you still haven't gone to the Host Club."

"I told you Keru-chan, I'm not interested in meaningless flirting."

"Just come with us today and we won't ask you to do it again."

Natsumi adjusted her glasses, and looked at the 2 girls in yellow dresses she considered 'friends'. Sighing she answered, "Very well, Mika-chan."

The girls squealed and started chatting about the Host Club. "I heard that they have a new member," Keru mentioned after fifteen minutes of talking about a 3rd year named Tamaki.

"Really? Who?"

"The club hasn't said his name yet, but today is his debut!"

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to meet him! What do you think Natsumi-chan?"

Natsumi smiled her fake smile, "It might prove to be interesting."

-#$#-

The new host was introduced as the bad boy type. He wore sunglasses, had black hair, and appeared to have good muscle under the school uniform shirt. His sports jacket was hanging off the back of the couch he was lounging on.

If his looks had girls sighing, his voice combined with an "I don't care" attitude had girls fainting. But, when Natsumi and her friends saw his face they were surprised.

"Natsumi-chan, isn't that…"

Natsumi's glasses glared over, "Yes, it is." She smiled with a deceptively innocent grin, "Why don't you guys go visit another host, I'm going to have a word with him."

The girls nodded and went to request Haruhi, the host farthest from the new guy. They knew something was going to happen and they wanted to stay clear.

-#$#-

"Hello ladies, I'm Nao," the host greeted the girls who had requested him, taking off his sunglasses. He looked each girl up and down, smiling. The girls all blushed under his gaze.

His eyes went up the figure of the girl sitting to his right. "Well aren't you…" Nao never finished his sentence.

"Aren't I what, Nao?" asked Nastumi, her voice tight and glasses completely glared over.

He just looked at her dumbfounded, his mouth open and his eyes bulging. Natsumi leaned forward, put her hand under his chin, and closed his mouth. She smirked and spoke to him softly, "We'll talk about this tonight…"

She stood up and walked out the door with everyone staring at her.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it was the best way to go for this. Tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. The plot, characters, and concept belong to Bisco Hatori. **

**Claimer: I do own nao, natsumi and all the random yellow marshmellows and boys of Ouran HS mention in this story.**

* * *

After I shut the door, all of the girls started chatting at once.

"Who was that?"

"Nao's girlfriend?"

"Really?"

"You're sure?"

"Oh my gosh, it's like he's cheating…"

"He's sooo bad…"

"Kawaii!" "Moe!"*

I laughed at the insanity I heard through the closed doors. Who knew how far this could go? Nao was going to pay dearly and this was just a start.

-#$#-

"Ladies," Kyoya interjected into their current fangirl rant. "I'm sorry to we'll have to close early today so our newest host can recover. I deeply apologize." He bowed and the girls cooed with happiness.

The girls left Music Room 3, laughing and chatting about the new host and the possible intrigue behind the girl.

-#$#-

Kyoya watched as Tamaki and the others tried to bring Nao back from a state of severe shock. When he finally came to, Kyoya asked the question everyone was thinking. "So, who was she?"

"She…she's my sister…" Nao answered holding his head in his hands. Everyone (save for Kyoya) looked stunned.

"She's your sister, but…Then why? How?" Tamaki blabbered trying to make sense of it all.

"The way she was talking and holding your face didn't seem very sisterly." Droned the twins.

"Your ones to talk," Haruhi muttered to the twins. She turned to Nao, "I'm guessing you didn't tell her you joined the Host Club." Nao shook his head. "So that whole scene was for revenge." They stared at Haruhi as if she had a 3rd head.

"Haruhi is right." Kyoya stated, as he continued to write in his little black book. "Considering that Nao's only sister is his twin, it stands to reason she would do that."

"Wait, you're a twin?" Hikaru asked. "You two don't look alike," continued Kaoru.

Nao kept staring at the floor as her answered. "Well, technically speaking we are fraternal twins, and they tend not to look alike. However, the only reason we don't look alike is because she and I change our appearances before school. She wears those glasses and puts her hair up, and I just look disheveled."

"So, what your saying is you do look alike." Tamaki said.

"Yeah. It was very annoying when we were younger." Nao said sadly, still looking down. Then he made his hands into fists and had a Tamaki-esc mood swing. "But that doesn't matter now!" He exclaimed as his eyes filled with tears. "Please help me. I can't face Natsumi when she's mad."

Tamaki drew himself up. "Very well, as a member of the Host Club you are entitled to our help. Now everyone listen closely." The king of the host club began explaining an extremely overly dramatic and complicated plan with a detailed planning board. The twins and Nao watched intently, nodding at everything he said, while Kyoya typed on his laptop. This went on until Haruhi hit Tamaki in the head.

"Sweet daughter, why did you hit me in the head? I'm your father…" Tamaki whined.

"Because your being ridiculous, Senpai (and you're not my dad). All he has to do is apologize and offer to make amends."

"But Haruhi, it might not work. Natsumi can be very cruel."

"And she probably thinks you're just as cruel for not telling her about the Host Club."

Nao's face fell as he realized the truth of Haruhi's words. "You're probably right." He stood up and walked to the door. "Well, I better get home and start apologizing, huh?" He said with a smile.

Tamaki and the twins gave the bad boy Host a thumbs up. "You go, Nao."

Once the door shut Tamaki asked, "He's a goner isn't he?"

The twins nodded, "Yep. He's a goner."

* * *

* Can someone tell me if I used 'Moe' right? I never quite got it.

Midnighter67 Thanks for the first review. Here is more of the story as you requested. Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to everyone who liked this story and would like me to continue but my plot bunnies ran away.**

**I thought working on another story might help but so far it hasn't. I'm going to try again with another story soon.**

**So, this story is officially on hiatus. SORRY! :'(**


End file.
